maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane
Episode Summary Pokémonsters, Inc.: Mike and Sulley must stop Ash Ketchum from catching all of the monsters in Monstropolis. Bane & Kate: Bane sets out to sabotage his sister's date with Bruce Wayne. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been gorging on chocolate all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*Friday, 3:00 PM: ''Jurassic Park'' returns to theaters in 3D, because 4D would mean having the audience eaten! #*Tuesday, 8:00 PM: WrestleMania 29 breaks box office records, while RussellMania is once again seen by nobody. #*Saturday, 4:00 PM: In honor of National Poetry Month, MAD asks you to find something to rhyme with this! #Opening Scene #'Pokémonsters, Inc.' (Movie Parody of Disney and Pixar's Monsters, Inc. / TV Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon Pokémon]) #Animated Marginals segment #Bob the Clown Barber (Animated by Mike Wartella) #The Gollum Go-Thin Diet (Spoof on Gollum from ''the Lord of the Rings'') (Ad Parodies segment) #MAD Security Cam - Zoo (MAD Security Cam segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Lean John Silver: Part 1 (Cartoon) (Spoof on Long John Silver) #Unlimited Breadstick (Cartoon) #Is Kristen Stewart Sleeping? (Spoof on Kristen Stewart) #M&MA Championship (Candy Parody of M&M's / Spoof on mixed martial arts) (Ad Parodies segment) #Awkward Moments Never in Danger of Becoming Extinct (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Igloo (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Lean John Silver: Part 2 (Cartoon) #Half a Tooth (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Bane & Kate' (Spoof on Bane / TV Parody of FOX's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ben_and_Kate Ben and Kate]) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (Is Kristen Stewart Sleeping?) The announcer says "Kristen Stewart!" and Kristen Stewart says "Stop calling me." (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the second time Bane appeared. The first was [[FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan|'FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan']]. *This is the very first time FOX's ''Ben and Kate'' gets parodied. *This is the 15th time MAD does two television parodies instead of just one. *This is the third time Disney and Pixar's Monsters, Inc. showed up. The first was [[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy']] and the second was the MADvent Calendar from the start of The Perks of Being a Wall Crawler / Regular Shogun Warriors. *This is the third time Jurassic Park showed up. First was [[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Pokémon Park / WWER']] and second was [[Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation|'Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation']]. *15th appearance of the MAD Security Cam segment. *41st time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Voices *Chris Cox - Monster Anchorman and Treasure Hunter *Hugh Davidson - CDA Worker and Bruce Wayne / Batman *Mikey Day - Ash Ketchum, M&MA Championship Announcer, and Pirate *Dan Milano - Mike Wazowski, Pirate, and Tooth Fairy *Rachel Ramras - Pikachu, Balloon, and Girl with Half a Tooth *Kevin Shinick - MADvent Calendar Announcer, Bane, Gollum, Ottoman / Love-Seat, M&M, and Bob *Stephen Stanton - James P. Sullivan *Tara Strong - Kate Fox, Maddie Fox, and Kristen Stewart Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes